


Victuuri One Shot - Celebrations

by mysticxalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticxalchemist/pseuds/mysticxalchemist
Summary: Set after episode 5 when Yuri returns home to a celebration with his family, friends and Victor. Yuri drinks a little more than he intends to, and being the emotional drunk type, he tells Victor a secret he has had for a long time. How will Victor react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 5 was released so my initial idea of drunk Yuri is not the same as canon drunk Yuri. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

The heavy bag sat gently on the 23-year-old's shoulder as he viewed the place he called home. The warm smiling faces of family and friends welcomed him back, he could almost feel their excitement radiating from them. His win at the competition the day before was the next step to a dream come true.

Yuri scanned the happy, familiar faces that greeted him at the hot spring entrance; his mother and father, Yuuko and Takeshi, Minako and Mari, and everyone else he considered his closest friends - they all rushed forward, patting Yuri on the back, hugging him, congratulating him on his win. "That was a great performance, Yuri." "I'm so proud of you!" "Congratulations!" - only a few of the things Yuri could make out from the mass of excitement flooding from their mouths. A faint blush painted itself on Yuri's cheeks as he thanked them over and over again while rubbing the back of his head. Though everyone had said their congratulations, there was still one voice he had yet to hear.

The voices quietened considerably as a familiar figure neared the swarm, as Yuri's eyes glanced towards them his heart lifted in his chest and his eyes grew soft. The older male now opposite Yuri smiled just like his family had done, but seeing Victor's smile alone was even more rewarding than winning the competition itself.

A quiet thud sounded as Victor took Yuri into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him, "Well done Yuri, that was an amazing performance." Victor's words were almost silent, they were words only Yuri could hear. Yuri felt his heart fly and brought his arms to wrap around his coach's shoulders - he wanted this moment to last forever.

Victor removed himself from the other male but kept his hands on his shoulders so they stood an arm length apart, "But you really shouldn't have changed things without telling me. Do you know how dangerous that was? You fell face first into the edge of the rink. What if you got hurt even worse--"

Victor's lectures continued to flood into Yuri's ears. He was a little surprised at first, but then a small smile grew on his face before he began to laugh. His coach's lecture ended with a "eh?" before returning to smile at Yuri once again.

"Yuri." He began enthusiastically, "I'm proud of you, you put all your skill into it and won, well done."

"Thank yo-"

Yuri was cut off when his childhood friend, Takeshi, slung an arm over his shoulder, "I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

"We've been waiting for you to get home before we started." explained his mother.

"Well, most of us," Minako cut in and gestured to Victor, "He started celebrating and drinking straight away." Victor's heart-shaped smile grew on his face and the redness on his cheeks and nose were now noticeable, signifying that he had already had something to drink. "But he promised he wouldn't drink anymore... Otherwise, there'd not be enough for the rest of us."

Yuri's eyes softened on the half-drunk Victor who had guided him inside along with everyone else, he wasn't particularly much into drinking a lot, but he was looking forward to this celebration. Especially since he would be able to have his favourite dish.

*****

The evening began with laughter, smiles and jokes - what was expected from a party. Yuri told everyone of his thoughts during the competition; how the adrenaline helped motivate him; how he knew Victor would be mad at him for not following the program completely.

Yuri found that every time he or someone else told a joke, sang, or laughed, his small glass of sake would be empty and he ended up reaching for the bottle again. In turn, he would often find himself suddenly realising where he was again, looking around in surprise he would remind himself that he had won the competition - the explanation for the loud chattering around him.

Victor, on the other hand, had sobered up almost completely; he had kept to his word and not drank anymore sake. The 27-year-old searched the building for Yuri - he had been very popular with everyone that he didn't get chance to spend much time with him. He slid open shutters, poking his head in for a moment before leaving again when he confirmed that Yuri was not inside, "Yuri, where are you?" he asked out loud. As he was making his way down the hall he walked passed a door frustrated and impatient until a wining voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Victor~"

He arched his back so only the top half of his head could be seen in the doorway and blinked a couple of times. A sense of relief washed over him as he saw Yuri sat at the table on his own with his head resting on the surface.

Victor took a few steps towards him, "Yuri, what are you do-" as he got closer he could see that Yuri's eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffing as if he had been crying. "Yuri...what's wrong?" he gently sat next to the slightly younger male.

Still with one side of his face squished onto the surface of the table, Yuri opened his mouth but only unrecognizable mumbles and noises came out. Victor sighed and slowly took the small glass and almost empty sake bottle away from Yuri, set it aside and patiently waited for him to speak again.

"Victor..." Yuri finally spoke up, "you're so cool, y'know."

Victor was a little surprised by Yuri's words, simply because he didn't expect to hear it at this moment. He glanced down at Yuri with curiosity in his eyes and a small smirk growing on his lips. "You were upset because of that?" he asked through a giggle.

Suddenly, Yuri sat straight up and turned to face Victor, "But it's true! Everything you do is so cool - you just jump and woosh~ you do a perfect jump!" Yuri flailed his arms around in order to almost act out the scene he was describing, making Victor dodge out of the way so that he didn't accidentally get slapped in the face. The red on Yuri's cheeks and nose was very noticeable now.

Yuri's excitement soon faded and he slouched back by the table, "You're the person who created my interest in figure skating, I've looked up to you my whole life..."

Everything Yuri was saying was rather surprising to Victor. He knew that he was an idol and very popular, but hearing it from Yuri just felt different. Victor's eyes softened as he looked back at the drunk Yuri, "Thank you Yuri, but you yourself are just as inspiring, that's why I decided to coach you."

The sound of sniffing and sobbing began again. Yuri flung his arms around the lower-half of Victor's torso with tears steaming down his face, "Victor~ you're so cool~".

Victor gave Yuri another gentle smile as he came to the conclusion that Yuri was the emotional drunk type and rested his palm on Yuri's back as if to return the hug. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the sound of snoring began. Victor looked down to see that Yuri had fallen asleep with his face pressed against him and arms still tightly wound around him.

Victors sharp blue eyes rested on the slowly breathing figure that lay against him for a few more moments. He knew Yuri would not be waking up anytime soon, and considering how much he had drank he would most likely wake up with a hangover in the morning. With great skill and tender care, Victor unhooked Yuri's arms from around his waist and carefully lifted him up bridal-style. One arm held up Yuri's legs from behind his knees, and the other arm supported his back. 

"Wow!" The air in Victor's lungs was pushed out, "You're heavier than I expected you to be, Yuri." 

Before he started walking Yuri's head tilted to one side and rested on Victor's arm, he looked down at Yuri's sleeping face, his eye softened as he smiled down with a red hue spread across his cheeks.

"I'll take you to your room, Yuri. You're completely worn out."

A couple moments passed that were only filled with silence. A mixture of the movement of walking and Victor's familiar voice caused Yuri's eyes to open slightly, he looked up at the silver haired man and stared at his face as if it were a masterpiece. Victor hadn't noticed he was awake yet. After examining Victor's face for a couple more seconds, the still drunk Yuri said four words that made Victor suddenly stop and almost drop Yuri.

"What did you say, Yuri?" Victor's eyes were filled with surprise as he looked back at Yuri's sleepy ones.

"I love you, Victor." Yuri repeated.

The realisation that it could just be the alcohol making him say those things made Victor continue walking and he simply responded with "Thank you."

"I mean it, Victor," Yuri's words were still slurred, "I love everything about you."

Victor kept his eyes fixed on the path in front of him and kept quiet while Yuri continued.

"From the first time I saw you skate you became my idol, and when you suddenly showed up at the hot spring saying you wanted to be my coach I couldn't believe it... I thought you would be disappointed in me, I thought you would leave me and go back to Russia. But you didn't."

In the time that Yuri had been talking Victor had reached Yuri's room and was now placing him onto his bed. Victor carefully took Yuri's glasses from his face and placed them on his bedside table. It was becoming clear that Yuri was sleepy again.

Yuri continued, "You stuck with me, you believed in me the whole time. And you made me believe in myself, too." the tiredness Yuri had been fighting off while talking had finally won over, his eyes shut and his regular breathing began again.

Victor's figure stood watching over the sleeping Yuri for a moment. He made his way back to his own room once he knew Yuri was asleep and lay in the temporary bed he had been given. Makkachin snuggled up next to him, to which Victor responded by holding onto his dog tightly and burying his face into their curly fur.

Suddenly, Victor pulled his face out of the mass of fluff with a face of joy and excitement. He then spoke with great delight, "Yuri, I could tell that wasn't the alcohol."

*****

The next morning Yuri's slumber was disrupted by the strangely louder than usual voices from the other rooms. Yuri opened his eyes ever so slightly before quickly shutting them again as the piercing light from the morning sun shrunk his pupils. A low groan crawled out of his throat as he reached for his glasses, almost falling of the bed as he grabbed them.

"Ah, my head." his voice was husky, "What is that noise? It's so loud."

The sharp smell of alcohol drifted into his nose as he breathed out, he sat with a hand on his forehead in the hopes that it would calm down his headache, he attempted to stand up but only sat on the edge of his bed as he heard a strange noise nearing his door - footsteps and what sounded like the quiet rattling of tableware. 

"huh?"

Suddenly, the door almost came off its hinges as it was swung open.

"Yuri~ you're awake!" Victor's voice boomed.

Yuri jumped out of his skin with a squeal and almost fell onto the floor.

"Victor! don't scare me like tha- ow..." Yuri clutched his head again and winced.

"Yuri?" Victor placed down the object in his hand and knelt down to see what was wrong.

"I-I'm fine Victor, I just have a hangover from last night." Yuri was helped up onto the side of the bed by Victor.

"I know, that's why I brought this for you."

Yuri looked to his side, his eyes lit up in surprise as he saw a tray of breakfast set on his bedside table.

"Is this...for me, Victor?"

"Of course! You missed breakfast with the others, so I decided to bring you some in bed." Victor placed the tray on Yuri's lap after he was thanked.

The dark-haired male looked down at the food in front of him and brought the chopsticks closer to his mouth. A sudden wave of awkwardness ran through his body. He could feel Victor's blue eyes watching his every move.

"Um... Victor?" a bead of sweat appeared on his cheek, "I don't know if I can eat properly with someone staring at me."

"Oh! of course, of course!"

Yuri managed to eat his breakfast without _too_ much staring from Victor and wiped his mouth with a napkin after finishing.

"Thank you for that, Victor." breakfast in bed was always refreshing, "But I don't think I'll be able to practice today. This hangover is a new experience to me." he explained dizzily.

"That's fine, Yuri. You should rest." Victor said with a huge smile, "Why don't we go out somewhere instead?"

"Huh? What was that? Sorry, I've got to get changed." Yuri couldn't quite hear Victor, he was too tired to focus.

"Of course!"

Yuri stood up ready to undress, not really paying attention to his surroundings or Victor's chirpy voice. He brought the hem of his shirt half way up his torso when he felt the awkwardness crash into him again.

"Victor..."

"Hmm~"

"I know that we have seen each other naked more than once, but please give me some privacy."

"Okay!" Victor's smile was still the dominant feature on his face as he walked out of Yuri's room.

_What was that?_ Yuri thought. _He is a cheerful person but he's acting particularly strange today, he has a smile on his face despite my grumpiness._ Yuri gradually dressed himself - Victor's behaviour was constantly on his mind. 

With a sigh Yuri opened the door and was greeted by the same smile.

"Hello Yuri!" Victor boomed again.

"Victor~ my head hurts, please don't shout."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Yuri." Victor's loud voice quickly fell to a calm one as he guided the dark-haired man into the dining room and helped him sit by the short table. "Can I get you anything, Yuri? Anything to eat, drink?" Victor began to lay out different snacks and drink on the table, building up the collection until it began to grow overwhelming.

"No, no, no! I'm fine Victor, I don't need anything right now."

"Okay." Victor sat by the table and rested his chin on his palm, "So, about what we're going to do today - I was thinking about maybe we could go to a restaurant, or maybe have a walk in the park and have a picnic. If you're not up for that we could just stay here and watch a movie together, how does that sound?" Victor was extremely eager to do something with Yuri, but Yuri was just confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

Victor looked puzzled for a second before he laughed, "I guess you don't remember, do you?"

"R-remember what?"

Victor scooted closer to Yuri until their shoulders were touching, "I didn't say it last night, so I'll say it now." Victor's face was only a few center meters from Yuri's; a red tint grew on both their cheeks, "I love you too, Yuri."

Those words floated around Yuri's mind for a moment until he finally processed them. If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. 

"W-What do you-?" 

Suddenly, flashes of memories played in his mind; the sake bottle half empty, falling asleep on Victor, looking up and seeing his face, and...

_Oh no_ , Yuri thought as he remembered the words he said before he fell asleep. 

Yuri brought his hands up to cover his bright red face, "I really said that, didn't I?"

"Yes! And I'm glad you did." Victor swung his arms around Yuri, holding him tightly and whispered, "So, about that date?"


End file.
